


To The Beat Of Your Heart

by CopyQat



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, How does one do the tagging, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopyQat/pseuds/CopyQat
Summary: There are a few new students at the dance studio Dorothea frequents, one of which catches her attention in her beauty, odd behavior, and complete lack of dancing skill.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me using this account for something! The very few Dorothea x Femlyth is what finally pushed me to :). Despite this it is my first ever fix so don’t expect anything amazing. Anyway hope you enjoy the story.

Perta: Dorothea, I regret to inform you that I will be unable to make it to dance class today.

Dorothea: Aw why not :(

Petra: While I was playing basketball with Caspar I sprained my ankle.

Dorothea: Aw im sorry sweetie I hope you get better soon 

Petra: Thank you for your support, I will inform you when I am able to return.

This presented Dorothea with a rather awkward situation, Petra had been her one and only dance partner since she started attending the studio. It was always Dorothea herself who had to miss their classes, but Petra always found a way to make time and, as far as she knew, never got sick. 

So now she needed a partner, the only problem was as far as she knew everyone else was taken. Ferdinand regularly danced with Hilda, Edelgard was currently attempting to teach her brother how to dance, and if she could avoid Sylvain and his obnoxious flirting she’d much appreciate it. The only other person there was their instructor Manuela, but she preferred watching from the side so she could assist anyone having trouble.

If she was lucky someone else would have to miss the class so she could get an at least bearable partner.

\---------------------

“Dorothea, it's good to see you” Manuela greeted as she entered the studio “Have you heard from Petra? She still hasn't shown up.”

“Hi Manuela, sorry Petra can’t make it today,” she replied. Setting down her bag she took out a pair of sneakers and began putting them on. A quick glance around revealed that there where more people attending than usual, maybe she’d get a good partner after all.

“That’s a shame, send her my best wishes” a hint of sadness in her voice as she turns to the rest of the class. “Okay well, there are a few new faces present, but since most of you have been in this class before…” Turning towards the speaker she continues “If you're new to my class before I want you to stay put. My older students I want you pair up with the newer dancers, were going to start with some basic walt. Don’t worry if your having a hard time, I'll step in if need be”

This. Was. Perfect. From what she could tell there where about an equal amount of new and old dancers. Looking up from her shoes, she began looking for a partner. Hilda was already dancing with a dark skinned boy in a yellow shirt and baggy sweatpants. Eddie was still dancing with Dimitri, but honestly he needed it. Ferdinand a girl with light blue hair. In the back were two women, one shorter with bright red hair and the other had blonde hair. And thankfully Sylvain was dancing with Ingrid, who may be the only person 

Taking one more look around the room she noticed one other person standing in the corner. She had short, messy dark blue hair and was wearing an oversized hoodie, which had sleeves going past the girl’s arms. More importantly she was the one other person in the room who did not have a partner yet.

“Excuse me”

As the girl turns to face her, Dorothea can get a closer look at her. She’s a few inches shorter than, with big eyes the same color as her hair. Her hair frames her round face perfectly, but upon closer inspection it becomes clear its dry and not well taken care of. She’s also… very well endowed to say the least. In all honesty the girl in front of her is absolutely adorable.

“... Yes?”

She may have been staring.

“Sorry, I just had to admire your beauty for a moment” the girl doesn't seem to react to her comment, so after a moment she continues “I’m Dorothea Arnault, I noticed you didn't have a partner, so care to dance?”

After staring for a few seconds she replied, “Byleth Eisner and that’d be nice.” Pulling of her sweater, Dorothea was surprised to see that her arms where actually rather muscular. Byleth’s sweater and messy hair had reminded her of her recluse of a roommate. Not that she’s complaining. “Um… I don’t know how to do this dance though…”

“That's fine. I’ll be the leader for now” Taking Byleth into her arm she continued, “So your going to start with your right foot…”


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay everyone, that concludes our session for today, I hope to see you all next week”

“Well that could have gone… better.” On the bright side they were no Dimitri.

With an adorable little pout Byleth replied “I’m sorry.” It was the first time since the start of the class Dorothea had seen her have anything other than a blank stare. After the constant non-reactions to having her feet stepped on, bumping into, and nearly tripping over each other she was starting to worry her partner couldn't feel anything, so this sudden display of emotion was a bit surprising.

“Oh, Byleth please it’s not your fault. After all I was the one leading you.” As cute as her pouting was, she didn't want Byleth to feel genuinely upset. After all if she was, she might not come back.

Byleth then asked, apparently unconvinced “How about it’s both are faults?”

“Well, I suppose that works” Dorothea conceded “But I promise you it's not entirely your fault.”

After receiving a nod, she walked over to her bag and began putting her shoes back on. Byleth’s compromise was honestly more accurate to either of their initial apologies. Byleth, of course, was new, but she was also incredibly stiff, moving almost robotically. For her part, Dorothea had never had to lead, resulting in her occasionally leading with the wrong foot, and she was so used to dancing with Petra that she often defaulted to her normal step length, stepping on her new partner.

I didn’t help Manuela was preoccupied helping the two girls in the back learn the dance, while trying to help Dimitri and Edelgard. That wasn't to say she didn’t enjoy her time. Dancing always put her in a good mood, and dancing with someone new was a nice reminder she can always get better.

As she finished with her shoes Byleth spoke up asking “I may not be here for future classes but if I am could we dance together again?”

“You won’t come back?” It was odd for someone to only come for one class (unless the came with Sylvain). There have been those who came and went but all of them stayed for at least a few classes.

Before she could wonder what she did wrong, Byleth shook her head and corrected herself “Work..., school..., helping dad..., I might not be able to make all the lessons.”

“Oh, I see…” Still it was a bit odd. Why would she spend money on a class she didn’t even know she could make? “Well regardless, I do hope you come back. I would love to dance with you again.”

And to this, Byleth smiled. It wasn’t a big one, but a small, genuine smile that seemed to light Byleth’s face.

Their moment was then interrupted by a rather loud, overly dramatic, and slightly annoying voice asking “Ah, Dorothea. Edelgard was wondering if you still planning on having lunch with us.”

The owner of said voice then turned to Byleth stating “Oh, you must be one of the new students. I am Ferdinand Aegir, me and the other students tend to have lunch at one of the nearby diners. If you have the time, you are welcome to join us.”

“I’m Byleth” she replies, “I can’t today, going fishing with dad.” Turning to Dorothea, she asked “Maybe next time?”

After giving her a smile and a nod, Dorothea watched as her partner grabbed her sweater and left the studio. Fishing huh… she really was an odd girl, but of course all her oddness just made Byleth that interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t want this story to be to long so I cut the second half of what was supposed to be this chapter. Might post it with next chapter if I have the time to finish it.


End file.
